kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Light and Dark Sacred Treasures
The Light and Dark Sacred Treasures are two mech weapons created by Dyntos , much like the Great Sacred Treasure, but slightly smaller. Also made of pure orichalcum they have a cockpit, two arms, and two leg thrusters, looking much like Mech Armour Mode of the Great Sacred Treasure. They both carry large rifles in one hand and have a different weapon in the other. Both have two shoulder-mounted cannons, directly attached to the cockpit as well as one main cannon, all three capable of firing a variety of shots and attacks including Mega Lasers and, if needed, a Final Strike blast. The Light Sacred Treasure This treasure is made for Pit, with light colors of pale blues, light greys and whites and has wings similar to the Great Sacred Treasure, and a yellow light array in the back. It's 3 main cannons fire mainly a spray of high-homing arrow projectiles as well as whirlwinds that push shots away. It carries a large rifle on its right arm that shoots fire based attacks such as exploding fireballs, little fire shots, and a stream of fire. On the left arm it carries a small cylinder, capable of generating a Laser Whip, and a Plasma Sword. The Dark Sacred Treasure This treasure meant for Dark Pit has scaley armour with colors of blacks, dark grays, teals, and purples, and sharp, bat-like wings with a purple light array in the back. It's main cannons can fire powerful and quick low homing purple arrows and Blackhole Bombs that draw in and absorb shots. It weilds a black rifle that fires electicity based attacks, such as lightning bolts, balls of electricity and little sparking shots. On it's left arm, it weilds a wide, disk, able to fire laser disks, laser nets, and extend plasma spikes to spin and use the disk as a saw. Ultimate Sacred Treasure The Light and Dark Sacred Treasure have the ability to break apart into their different components, and reattach together into the Ultimate Sacred Treasure, with the rifle's combined, legs combined, disk and cylinder combined, arms combined, the cockpits sideby side, and the bat wings fanned out behind the light wings. This even more powerful device combines the energy of both treasures into one, making it faster and more destructive on foes. Gameplay While controlling the Light or Dark Sacred Treasure in Chapter 25, there are 3 main types of play. 'Air Battle (Light and Dark)' Much like the air battle when controlling the Great Sacred Treasure in standard form, you can fly around the screen up and down, left and right, both character with their weapon with different flight paths. Light Sacred Treasure Charge Shot: Exploding FireballCont. Fire: Light Arrows Melee: Plasma Sword Power Attack: Mega Laser Dark Sacred Treasure ' Cont. Fire: Darkness Arrows Charge Shot: Exploding Electro Ball Melee: Plasma Saw Blade Power Attack: Mega Laser 'Air Battle (Ultimate) Just like the other Ait Battle, but with the Ultimate Sacred Treasure, Pit and Dark Pit control different parts of it. Pit Charge Shot: Electrinferno Blast Cont. Fire: Light and Dark Arrows Power Attack: Mega Laser Melee: Plasma Sword Dark Pit Charge Shot: Laser Disk and Sword Beam Cont. Fire: Gattling Gun Power Attack: Laser Web Melee: Plasma Saw 'Land Battle (Light and Dark)' Both Treasures can be controlled in the same manner as a normal land battle, daahing, shooting, dodging etc., but floating high above the ground at a set hight. Powers are available to use as well and some are given to the player by default. Light Sacred Treasure Standing Ch: Inferno Ball Fwd Dsh Ch: Flame Thrower Bkwrd Dsh Ch: Whirlwind Side Dsh Ch: Plasma Sword Beam Standing Fire: Light Arrows Fwd Dsh Fire: Flame Shots Bkwrd Dsh Fire: Gattling Gun Side Dsh Fire: Light Arrows Melee: Laser Whip Melee Dash: Plasma Sword Dark Sacred Treasure Standing Ch: Electro Ball Fwd Ch: Lightning Bolt Bckwd Ch: Blackhole Bomb Side Ch: Laser Disk Standing Fire: Darkness Arrows Fwd Dsh Fire: Sparking Shots Bckwd Dsh Fire: Reflector Shield Side Dsh Fire: Darkness Arrows Melee: Plasma Saw Melee Dash: Wing Attack Powers Mega Laser x3, Angelic Missile x5, Bumble Bee x3 (Plus all powers equipped by the player.) Category:Weapons Category:Vehicle Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light